Still Loving You
by beard-of-zeus
Summary: Hungary found out she was pregnant, but only to find out her and Austria were getting a divorce and their countries compromises were dissolved. Either she tells Austria she's carrying his child or raise this child alone. Read and find out!  One-Shot  R&R!


"October 31st, 1918. Austria-Hungary has been officially dissolved." A man announced, sitting up from his desk and reaching out to Austria to shake his hand. Hungary promtly got up from her seat, thanked the man and swiftly left the office and towards an empty hallway, not wanting anybody to see the tears running down her face. She stopped and pressed her back against the wall and wiped the tears away, but it didn't work seeing as how her eyes already filled back up with tears. She gently placed her right hand against her lower abdomen sadly and with her other hand, she continued to wipe tears away.

_Why... Why did this have to happen to us?_ She thought miserably, looking up at the cieling to rid of her tears. She turned her gaze back down to her lower stomach and rubbed it gently. _This baby is ours... And yet we aren't together anymore. What am I gonig to do?_

She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Austria's baby. She couldn't have told her before their divorce and splitting of their compromise because she had found out she was expecting. She wants to tell him she was with child, but she doesn't know what he would say. Would he care? Would he help raise this child? Roderich wasn't one that could stand a child for long, seeing as how he has a low temper for anything childish or silly so he wouldn't be good with a child growing up. He doesn't like attitude, so he wouldn't be good with a teenager.

But she couldn't work up the guts to tell him, she just couldn't. She wiped the remaining tears away, and made her way for the exit, she was going home.

It was hard for Hungary to hide her baby bump throughout her pregnancy. She'd have to buy lose fitting dreses all the time, each slightly hid the fact she was pregnancy. She told no one purely for the fact that information gets passed around and it could eventually lead to Austria finding out.

People would visit her home, to which she could only open the door to a crack and tell them she was busy with paperwork and had no time for social interaction. She's avoided anything Austria, never stepping foot near Austria or returning his calls.

But today was the day Hungary finally went into labor. She was escorted to a hospital right away and ushered into a small white room, ready for the delivery.

"It hurts." She whimpered as the contractions came and passed, each getting worse and worse.

"You're ready for the delivery." A nurse said as she entered the room with a few other nurses trotting in behind her. The assistant nurses unpacked a couple things necessary and waited by Hungary's side, one letting Hungary hold her hand and told her it was okay and she'll be fine.

"Okay, when I say push, push! Alright?" The head nurse, peering up through her small glasses. Hungary furiously nodded, her grip on the nurses hand grew tighter even though she hadn't begun pushing.

"Okay. Push." The woman instructed, and Hungary obliged, immeditaly pushing.

"It hurts!" She cried, taking a deep breath as she did, a couple tears slipped past her lids and she began pushing again.

"The head's out!" Right after the nurse announced that a shrill cry pierced through air, over powering Hungary's cries and pants. Hungary took one more deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, she could feel her face becoming hot but she was almost there. "There we go." The nurse proclaimed, giving the crying infant to the assistant nurse, taking Hungary's baby away to the other side of the room to clean her up.

"It's a girl." The nurse stated, smiling brightly to Hungary. To which Hungary nodded faintly, happy tears streaming down her face and hitting her shoulders and pillow. The other nurse scurried over with the small bundle in her arms and offered it to Hungary and she quickly extracted the child from her arms and snuggled her to her chest.

She got choked up from one thing. Seeing her newborn daughter look up at her with Austria's violet eyes, piercing her green ones.

"Aren't you pretty." She whipered adoringly, staring into her beautiful eyes that were full of curiosity. "What should I name you?" She questioned, running her fngers along the baby's soft pink cheek. She child raised her plump little arm and lightly took hold of her mother's index finger, all the while keeping her gaze afixed to her mothers face.

"What about Bridget? You like that name?" Even though the child said nothing, or rather couldn't say anything Hungary took that as a yes. She loved the name Bridget and knew it was meant for her daughter.

...::...

"This is your room!" Elizabeta exclaimed, showing her daughter her new nursery. She had designed it herself, the walls were yellow since she didn't know the gender of the baby at the time but everything else was unisex colored. A thick yellow blanket inside of thewooden crib, one stuffed animal sat inside. There was a diaper changing station beside the crib and a dresser beside a window on the other side of the wall.

"Do you like it?" She giggled, kissing the top of Bridget's tiny hairless head. She continued to show the baby around the house, even though Bridget probably wouldn't remember a thing about it after a minute.

About a year and a half passes and Elizabeta was satisfied living alone with her daughter and keeping away from the outside world. Her world was now her daughter, keeping her safe, making sure she was tucked in at night, made sure she was eating healthy, and gave her medicine when she wasn't feeling well.

"Anya!" Bridget exclaimed, running up to her mother and glomping her leg with all her might, though she tripped half way there, only learning how to walk not that long ago.

"Oh hello baby." Hungary greeted her baby girl and smothered her with love. She had just gotten back from a nation wide meeting, which was very weird since she hadn't seen everyone for at least two years. Especially Austria. _Especially Austria._

It really tugged at her heart just seeing his face. She was still madly in love with the man even though they had divorced. She sat farthest away from Austria, didn't try and look at him, though she had caught herself looking at him once or twice. He tried to talk to her, to which she jsut excused herself and promptly left afterwards. She nearly cried just hearing him speak to her, which was a big factor for her to excuse herself, to not let him see her cry.

"Are you hungry baby?" She asked, picking up the toddler and resting her on her hip. She tossled Bridget's wavy brunette hair, which she had gotten from Austria as well.

"Yes anya. Rice pudding?" She asked, putting a small finger to her chin. Hungary nodded and brought her to the kitchen and put her in her high chair.

Hungary had began to prepare a meal for her daughter when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. She put it off because she had an assistant that came in once in a while to help her with paperwork, but when the person appeared in the doorway she immediatly regretted not checking on who it was.

"P-Prussia?" She stuttered, seeing the man she enjoyed the least standing in her kitchen. His red eyes were fixed on the little girl who was staring back at him, and he tilted his head curiously.

"Since when did you have a child?" He grinned, walking up to the little girl and getting a closer look at her. "And why does it look so much like Austria?" Hungary sighed and leaned against the counter rather angrily. She didn't plan on Prussia coming. She knew he'd go and blab _everything_ she's worked so hard to protect.

"I've had her since she was born about a year and a half ago... And she looks like Austria... Because she's Austria's daughter." She enlightened him, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked towards Prussia and his face was that of shock.

"If it's Austria's why doesn't he know? He's always depressed and never talks to anyone anymore. He doesn't even whine when I tease him!" Prussia threw his arms up. "And I didn't even know he was able to make a child!"

"Please don't tell anyone." She whispered as tears rapidly came to her eyes and cascaded down her rosey red cheeks. "Please."

Prussia tilted his head in curiosity. "Why do you wanna keep it a secret so bad?"

"Because! I only just found out I was pregnant when Austria had filed for a divorce and our countries had split. There was nothing I could do... I didn't know how he'd react. He was the one that filed for divorce... He probably wouldn't have wanted our child anyways..." She whispered the last bit as she began wiping her tears away. She only cried like this on three occasions. When her divorce was finalized, when Bridget was born, and this moment where she realised how much she still loved Austria.

"I loved him so much and he just left me!" She sobbed into her hands. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Prussia walked up to her and put a hand on her back.

"Hey it's ok. You've been doing well without him by the looks of it." He tried to soothe her, but to no prevail.

"Anya?" Bridget piped up, her eyes big were curiosity and worry. Elizabeta wiped tears away and scurried to her daughter and swung her around once.

"Nothing's wrong baby, here! Have your butterfly!" She cheered while giving a kiss on the cheek. She sat her back down in her high chair and gace her a little plastic butterfly Bridget had loved so much. Bridget smiled brightly at her toy and started playing with it, flying it through the air while holding onto a single purple and pink wing.

Hungary smiled and turned back to the albino who suddenly looked depressed. "I'm sorry about this Hungary... I didn't know you were this sad. If it helps you can count on me to not tell anyone because I'm just that awesome." He smiled brightly and tried to cheer Hungary up.

"Thank you Prussia. To be honest I didn't think you'd be like this... I thought maybe you'd laugh at me and run off to tell Austria." She admitted, continuing to make her daughter the food she requested.

"I thought I was too but when I saw how sad you were I couldn't. I actually came here because everyone was worried about you. Even Austria. You left so fast after the nations meeting we thought maybe something was wrong."

"Yes. I couldn't look at him. It hurts just to see his face."

"Well that must be hard to do because your daughter looks exactly like him." He said, looking at Bridget who was giggling at her toy. Hungary nodded.

"Yes it is. But she's beautiful..."

"What's her name?

"Bridget." He nodded and ruffled Bridget's hair. "She's my whole life now. That's why nobody sees my anymore. I'm here twenty four seven. Taking care of her. But Prussia?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me. Thank you. I haven't talked to anyone in a while so I haven't gotten my feelings out. It feels good to get this off my chest."

"Then I'm glad I came today. I guess you can always talk to me if you need someone to talk to again, seeing as how I'm just that awesome of a friend." She laughed at this.

"Yes you are."

...::...

"Hold still!" Hungary said as she braided her daughter hair into a fishtail.

"Sorry anya." Bridget apologized, holding as still as she could while she let her mother braid her mid back brunette hair. When Hungary was finished with her work she turned the little girl around and felt proud.

"Are you excited for school? It's your first day!" Bridget just shrugged lazily.

"Not really. I'd rather stay here with you anya."

"Yes but you need to go to school to have an education! So we're going now." Hungary said, taking her daughters hand in her and walked out of the house. Hungary noted how adorable her daughter looked in her school outfit. Dark blue plaid skirt, white blouse with a black tie and a pair of shiny Mary Janes.

"We have to be quick baby, school starts soon!" And in no time they had arrived at the pre school Elizabeta enrolled Bridget in and bent down to give her baby a kiss.

"I hope you have fun today! Make lots of friends!" Bridget then got nervous.

"Can I please just come back home with you? Please please please?" Small tears made their way to the corner of her eyes. She held onto her mother's hand tightly and edged her way closer to her. "I don't want to come here."

"You have to if you want to be smart one day."

"And if you want to be _**awesome**_ like me!" A man exclaimed while walking up to the two. "Ya hear that Bridget? You can be cool like me if you go to pre school!" With this Bridget's violet eyes widened with pleasure.

"Really! Then I'll go to pre school then!" She grinned and ran towards the school, but only after glomping Prussia's legs then hugging her mother goodbye.

"Thanks." Hungary said as she strode towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Y'know. Just hanging around. I've got nothing better to do. Hey?"

"Mhm?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Austria keeps asking about you." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Not that you have to do anything about that, I was just letting you know."

Hungary nodded. It was nice to know that Austria at least _thought_ of her still. "I see."

"Yes. But I think that maybe you should talk to him. All he does is play that damn piano, though that's what he usually does... BUT STILL."

"Maybe one day."

...::...

It's been at least five or six months later and Bridget was actually enjoying school. Only because Prussia had promised her she'd be 'awesome' like him if she completed pre school and went everyday.

Hungary watched as Bridget play on the playground afterschool, she always let her have half an hour everyday to play with her friends on the playground. She took a seat at the park bench to wait until it was 2:30 so they could go home. She pulled a book out of her purse and flipped to the page she was at last and started reading. It was 2:19 when she heard her name called from across the park and she looked up from her book and immediatly her breathe hitched in her throat.

Austria.

She promtly looked back down to her book, hoping her meant another Elizabeta that so happened to hopefully be at that park and _hopefully_ didn't mean her.

But to her disregard she walked up to her and said her name once again.

"Elizabeta?" He looked down at his ex wife and she peered up at him, hiding behind her book.

"Austria." She whispered, putting the book back into her purse and looking back at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you! I haven't seen you in at least six years!" He bellowed, a worried/sad look in his eyes. Hungary bit down on her lip.

_What the heck am I going to say?_

"Well I'm sorry about that. I've been really busy lately." She managed, turning her gaze towards the cement.

"Well it seems you've been so 'busy' since we got divorced." He retorted, crossing his arms as he did.

"Yes I have! Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans..." She huffed, taking to her feet and tried to walk away but Austria grabbed her arm.

"No! I want an answer! Why won't you talk to me anymore?" He quetioned, looking deep into her eyes. Into her soul.

"Because I _loved _you! That's why! You just suddenly filed for a divorce and didn't even tell me what I had done wrong!" Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to pour. "I could have changed if you just told me what was wrong with me!"

That gave Austria something to think about. He furrowed his brows and kept staring at her.

"That wasn't the problem. At all."

"Then what was it? And don't you _dare_ say it was you not me." She almost yelled. She was more inflamed then sad at that moment.

"Because I thought you deserved more." He admitted, looking sullen. Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not strong enough to protect you!" Hungary's eyes widened with shock and anger.

"It was never about that. You just don't love me anymore!"

"That's not it at all."

"Anya?" Bridget asked, appearing by her mothers side silently. Hungary's heart immediatly stopped.

"Go back to the playground, I'll come get you in a bit." Hungary said right before Bridget nodded and skipped back to the playground.

"That's your daughter?" Austria asked, feeling a pang of jealousy hit. _Hungary had been with another man... She's had a child with another man.._ He thought to himself as he watched the little six year old skip back to her friends.

"Yes. But I have to take her home now so if you will.."

"Who is he?" He asked, stepping in front of her so she couldn't leave and not face his questions.

"Who's who?"

"Who's her father?" He asked once again, Hungary took note that his voice was getting shaky. She chuckled for a bit.

"You can't tell Austria? Really?" She questioned, raising a single brown eyebrow. _How can he not see the resemblance?_ He shook his head.

"No I can't. Who's her father?"

"You! You're her father, Roderich!" She almost yelled, throwing her hands up into the air. "How can you be so oblivious? She looks just like you after all!" His violet were wide with shock.

"I... I don't know what to say." He stuttered, obviously at a loss for words. "I've had a child after all these years?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I only found out I was pregnant when you filed for divorce..." She mumbled, finally feeling a little relaxed around him, now that he knew her secret.

"Elizabeta I still love you. I meant to tell you the day of our divorce but you were gone so quickly I didn't have to chance. And I never saw you again until the nation wide meeting and you were gone once again."

"Roderich..." She mumbled incoherently while fixing her gaze to the ground. To hear that he still loved her gave her a peace of mind. "I still love you too." With that he stepped forward and pulled her into a much needed hug. Hungary wept into his chest gently, taking in his sweet smell of cake and coffee.

A couple minutes of the most amazing hug the two had ever had she pulled away from him and smiled.

"What's her name?" Austria asked, walking towards the play ground along with Hungary.

"Her name's Bridget. She was born July seventh." She explained as they reached the playground. "Bridget, we're going home now!" She called out to the six year talking to her friend. She picked up her back pack and darted towards her mother and skidded to a stop.

"Anya, I'm hungry." She announced while pulling her bangs out of her braid. He noticed it. He could see the physical features he and his daughter shared. He realised it must have been hard for Hungary, having to see his features on her face.

"Ok but first I have some one to introduce you to." She started, Bridget turned to Austria, suddenly shy. Hungary didn't really know how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"This is Mr. Austria. He's a relative."

"By relative do you mean my father?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow, expecting an answer. Hungary chuckled.

"Err.. How'd you know?" She inquired, scratching the back of her head. Bridget just looked at her mother vacantly.

"Only an idiot wont see the resemblance." She indicated, giving her mother a small smile. Hungary squinted at her daughter. She didn't know her daughter would make that out that easily.

Needless to say things were a bit awkward back home. Austria and Hungary ended up getting back together, and hopefully for longer than fifety one years. Bridget found it a bit hard to adjust to having a father figure around, though Prussia had sort of been in and out of her life growing up until Austria had come in.

Hungary and Austria ended up having another child, a son named Alexander. He had gotten his fathers hair but Hungary's eyes.

All together they were growing together as a happy family. Not a sad broken one like they had been in the beginning. Bridget ended up being a 'daddy's girl' and Alexander was a 'mammas boy.'

Hungary and Austria wouldn't have it any other way.

...::...

_**A/N: There we have it. A little thingy I worked on and finished surprisingly. :O  
>Please don't rage because this isn't historically accurate, I just had an idea and I worked on it. <strong>_

_**[Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved with the anime/manga. I only own Bridget and Alexander.]**_

*Anya is Hungarian for Mother


End file.
